White Denouement
by Victoria-Mo
Summary: What happens when sailor moon becomes sailor moon sooner than expected? RxR


Disclaimer: I DON'T NOT OWN SAILOR MOON..you'd be retarded to think that I did…

White. That's all she could see. A white blinding light so bright that she had to close her eyes, and even then she couldn't bare it. She fell to her knees, wanting to cover her eyes with her hands to keep out the light. She realized that she couldn't move her hands. She was holding something with both. She felt an uncanny urge to stand and she did. She opened her eyes to see that the light had disappeared, and in front of her stood a ...monster. The only way she could describe it, a monster. She felt her arms move to their own accord lifting themselves to raise whatever was in her hand higher. She could feel it around her, love. She looked to her hands and saw four others, all grasping the same object. She smiled and knew they were her friends there to help. The blinding light began to return, and she could feel herself panicking, not knowing if this was right.

She awoke with a gasp, breaths coming in large pants, while her hands desperately grasped her chest. Her breathing calmed, she could feel herself quivering. Night after nigh the dreams wouldn't stop coming, she was only twelve years old and this was what she had to deal with. She knew most kids her age dreamed about things like ponies or whatever it was that they always wanted, but not her. Serena was different. At her age she had already dreamed about most things kids her age would find creepy, and scary. She would always have the same one, the feeling of love, desperation, and hope. She would always be wearing that one same dress, with those four same people and always be fighting that same thing. Other nights when they weren't as bad she would dream of a guy. A hansom guy, but in the end it was always the same, the same feeling for love desperation and hope.

She sighed again awkwardly. If these things kept up she wouldn't get any sleep. " It doesn't matter now though" she though sourly. She sighed again and looked at her clock. Four in the morning. She would take a walk like she always would. Days like these getting back to sleep would be a blessing but of course it would not come.

She groaned as she got up and dressed quietly so she wouldn't wake the other family members. She glanced in the mirror. Long locks of golden hair fell from her head, instead of her usual up-do with two meatballs as she so elegantly put it, she just lazily put it in a ponytail and would fix it later for school. Accompanies by her hair was a T-shirt and shorts.

She crept out of her room and slowly made her way down the stairs, opened then door, and began to walk. She was in a daze, thinking about this…reoccurring nightmare that she seemed to keep having. It was driving her crazy. All these dreams of the "Moon Kingdom" and "Princess Serenity". Always the same thing. Having to save someone, something. Always having a sense of duty but slowly feeling herself break on the inside. She thought momentarily "what if this is something from a past life, I mean I cant be that crazy, I'm only twelve". "Only twelve" she muttered out loud. She found herself at a clearing. The only word to describe it was beautiful. Roses everywhere, every color of roses. White, red, yellow, they were all there. A lake shimmering in the not too far distance. She felt herself shake violently, as she collapsed to the ground. Images tore through her like a knife to flesh. Her head was splitting with the images that were moving to her to fast for her to comprehend. She passed out from the brutality of it all.

She awoke later to the sun as everything that had happened came back full force. Her head was cracking in half from the pain that still resided in it. Images slowly running through her mind. People, places, things that she couldn't comprehend. She stumbled back to her home to still find that no one had gotten up yet. She lazily made her way back up the stairs and decided today was not a day for school.

Later in the week she noticed that the dreams had stopped becoming so violent, but more relaxed. Always of the same person she kept calling Endymion. He was gallantly dressed in black armour with a black cape accompanied by a long slender sword. She would always get that funny feeling that she couldn't place. He would always whisk her away and everything would just melt away until her alarm clock would pull her out of la la land. She decided that she would go back to that place that was so enchantingly beautiful, and see if there was a specific reason why she was so affected by it.

The next day she packed up a lunch and went on a journey to find that place that she called bliss. She walked and walked but to no avail was she able to find the place. She began to get frustrated at herself. "Maybe it was all a dream" she muttered, then shook her head. " No it wasn't a dream it was to real, to perfect to be one". She began to think about the dreams and the images that almost killed her. Love, pain, hurt, angst, drama, all these feelings were connected to the memories. "These are a lot of feelings for one kid to handle" she thought wryly. She finally looked up to see that she had begun to walk on grass, and found herself back there again. Suddenly a specific thought playing like a movie in her mind began to play vividly in her mind.

"I wish this could just last forever, we could stand here forever never having to move. I could be turned to stone right now and be happy for eternity" she sighed happily. He chuckled blithely. "If only we could, I would say yes to your decision of making up stone, I must admit I'd look fabulous as stone with my manly features and all". She giggled and light cuffed him on the arm.

" This place is so beautiful, I wish I could live here on earth with you" she mumbled as she felt the wind blow through her flaxen hair.

"You will eventually once the war is over" he mumbled as he dug hid face into the crook of her neck.

"There's something I want to give you.." she trailed off. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out her transformation locket to become sailor moon. "I want you to have this, when the battle comeits might become of use to you, I wont need it anyways, I want you to stay safe it will protect you, I've placed all my love into it" she smiled shyly.

He frowned slightly "why wont you need it, I don't want you to get hurt, you should use it."

"No ill be fine I have the crystal but you only have your sword I don't want you to get hurt, please take it"

"No" he said

"Why not?" she asked angrily

"Because its like your giving me a part of yourself that you can never give back I don't want you to do that" he groused.

"Fine then be that way" she was annoyed and moved out of his embrace.

They stood like that, a moment which almost felt like eternity.

"If you won't take it I know what ill do with it then because if it falls into the wrong hands trouble will follow" she said a little happy.

"What are you going to do?" he asked curiously.

"I don't want this place to go away its were we are, were are souls will always meet. I couldn't stand it if the Negaverse destroyed it, I'll use it to protect our nirvana, so we can come here even after everything is destroyed if it comes to that" . They both smiled slightly. He came behind her and hugged her, while she raised her hands into the air, and spoke an incantation.

"The worlds of many, The lives of none, To give and get. Earth, Fire, Water, and Air all come together to create harmony. Defend from evil, I use my love to bind this heaven into a protection. Let love be the entry of two" The locket rose in the air and disappeared into a blinding light that soon vanished.

Serena looked at her hands, then pinched herself. "What was that!" she exclaimed. She pinched herself. No, not dreaming. She then looked up, the same seen and everything. "This is really starting to creep me out" she said to herself.

She turned in circles to make sure it was real, she went to a rose and plucked a pedal. Immediately one grew right back. She looked in amazement as time after time she plucked one it would grow right back. She looked up to the sky and felt the urge to recite that incantation she just heard in her head.

"It couldn't hurt to try, and least no one can see me being stupid" she murmured.

She lifted her hands in the air and recited "The worlds of many, The lives of none, To give and get. Earth, Fire, Water, and Air all come together to create harmony. Defend from evil, I use my love to bind this heaven into a protection. Let love be the entry of two". Nothing happened. She was a little disappointed, with her hands still in the air she decided to say something else. "No ones around I might as well try,giggle this is kinda fun"

" With the power of love, Earth, Fire, Water, and Air come together to unlock this heaven. To give and get, defend from evil, RELEASE" Her hands still in the air she could feel heat shooting from her fingers to her whole body. Blinding white light enveloped the whole area. She could feel herself floating, then slowly being out to the ground. A Sailor Scout was born then. Sailor Moon.


End file.
